Just Another Broken Heart
by standintherain234
Summary: Edward has told Bella he's leaving and not coming back. So what does Bella do while Edward is gone? This is my own version of New Moon by the way Please check it out and give me a review!
1. It's Only The Beginning

**This is like my own version of New Moon. I'm not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own the characters or anything like that!!**

________________________________________________________________________

It's been 4 months 22 days 8 hours and 12 minutes.

I wake up to my freezing cold bed. Obviously because Edward isn't here to hold me in his arms. It is only another day, and it's nothing exciting. I've stopped trying to put on a fake smile. I haven't gone to school anymore; I've taken online classes instead. I don't go out, and that makes me sound like I have no life at all. Of course I don't. I'm not with Edward so nothing seems right anymore. I'd looked out the window to see nothing but fog, and hear the drizzle. I really wanted to just lay down and go back to bed. But I couldn't. I had things to do before my online classes started. I got out of my bed and walked down the stairs to get breakfast. Charlie was probably fishing as usual. So that meant I was home alone again today. I felt so bad that he wasn't doing anything with himself. So I told him that he should get out more besides working. He just didn't know what to do with himself because I couldn't get my act together and act like normal Bella. I just can still picture the moment of when Edward told me I will never see him again.

************************* (Flashback) ************************

"Bella, can we talk?" asked Edward.

"Uh, sure." I said nervously.

I wasn't really sure what he was going to tell me, or what we were even going to talk about. We were leaving school, and it was a Friday so he was just going to tell me that he was going hunting with Emmett and Jasper or something for the weekend.

We pulled up to my house, and got out of the car.

"Bella, I have to tell you this, and I hope that you understand." He said.

"Okay, what is it?" I said still nervous.

"Bella, were leaving. My whole family is. Well everyone else did at lunch, but I'm the last one to leave. I want you to know that I love you more then anything in this world, more then my own existence."

"Well, I'll come with, I can come with right, I don't want to be without you. I'd rather die then stay away from you. Edward I can't be without you." I said, really nervous now.

"No, Bella you can't. It'd be much too dangerous for you to come. Since your near death experience since spring. I don't think that I should be around you, just to keep you safe. I love you that much, to keep you safe."

He leaned in and kissed my forehead and the last words I heard him tell me were;

"Don't do anything dangerous to hurt yourself. Please, please just do that for me."

And after that, he smiled my favorite crooked smile, and left. He was running so fast that I couldn't see him anymore.

*************************** (End of Flashback) *************************

I shuddered at the last thought. He just smiled at me and left. All I could say and think after that was, He's gone, he's gone, he's gone, and he's really not coming back. I don't know what I did to deserve this, I really didn't want this at all. But I just couldn't stop thinking about it. I really wasn't too worried about school today, So I thought that I could go out for a while and do some things.


	2. Memories Into Something More

**Remember that I don't own Twilight or any of the characters!**

I got in my beat up truck and turned it on. I thought about where I wanted to go. I drove out of the driveway and started driving. I knew exactly where I was going and I didn't want to stop, I knew I was going to have to face this. I started driving down the same driveway of the ones that I loved. I remember this long driveway. I finally got to the point where I could see the house. I hopped out of my truck slamming the door shut. I looked at the house, and took a deep breath. I walked up the stairs to find a white piece of paper staring me in the face. It read;

"Bella, if you come to look for us, were obviously not here. We love you just to keep you safe. Were staying away for now, we don't know if were going to come back. Edward wants to come back, but he knows that it would be too dangerous. We all miss you very much, and we love you like you are our own family."

Love,

Carlilse, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward.

I grabbed the white piece of paper off the door, and opened it, to my surprise the door was unlocked. At this point I was in total shock. I knew exactly what I wanted to do. I ran straight up the stairs right to Edward's room. It still smelled like him. It was my favorite smell of any smell in the world. I looked through everything I could. I just wanted to remember all of this stuff. I loved this house so much. Especially this room. I just wish that they were back. But you know wishing never worked. I finally got my act together and walked out of his room. I started walking around the rest of the house, until then I got the idea of walking outside. I walked out the door to go around to the garage. I walked through the side door. Turned on the lights, and saw right there Edward's Silver Volvo.

"What the heck, is his car still doing here?"

I kinda just started turning in circles to take this all in and look around. I got so dizzy that I fell to the floor. I waited till all the spinning stopped, stood up, and to see standing right in front of me. Was Edward Cullen in his marvelous glory. I defeneitly had to be dreaming if Edward Cullen my boyfriend that I loved in the entire world was standing right in front of me.

"This has got to be a dream, it's not true, why would he be standing here after all this time about saying it's too dangerous to be near me." I said this all aloud, and Edward was looking at me funny.

"Bella, you are awake, this is true. This is real life. I'm here and I love you. I couldn't stay away from you anymore. I love you that much, that if I wasn't here with you, I think I would go absolutely insane."

All of this was unbelievable that I collapsed and passed out on the floor. I couldn't believe this.

**Please make sure that you read and review, I just posted this today and already have three reviews within a few hours! Thank you so much already! Make sure you tell me what you like and don't like and what you think should be added. **


	3. Author's Note

**UPDATE! **

**Make sure that you read and review my story!!!! You have to tell me what you like and don't like. I will update when I get more reviews! **


End file.
